


Five Years Grown Extra Art

by 343EnderSpark, thelonebamf



Series: Five Years [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wade and Peter are teens, based on Part One of the series, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Artwork from or inspired by Part One in the series, please go check the artist out, each are linked below their artworkand one small piece by  one of us writers :3
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Five Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644115
Kudos: 36





	Five Years Grown Extra Art

**Moodboard by 343enderspark**

"I live with my aunt and uncle. He's the one who taught me about fixing up stuff in the first place. May calls us her two scientists." Peter stopped short, eyes darting over to try and read Wade's expression, wondering if he'd be called a nerd for admitting something so... well, nerdy.

* * *

  
[ **Art by sealpaws** ](https://twitter.com/sealpaws)

Wade popped up as soon as the lid was flung open. He had expected an adult to have found him and tell him off. Instead he was taken by surprise as his baby blues met a pair of milk chocolate eyes. A grin broke across his face. “You a dumpster diver too?”

* * *

  
[ **Art by negativesd09** ](https://negativesd09.tumblr.com/)

"Petey, there is nothing wrong with our costumes. If anything, they are ten times better 'cause we made them ourselves. Plus, no one else's lights up." Wade gave his best friend a light punch on the shoulder before standing up. "Now let's go get some candy. I need my sugar rush!"

* * *

  
[ **Art by prrtnrr** ](https://prrtnrrwork.carrd.co/)

Peter stuck his tongue out at Wade, but there was no venom behind it. Truthfully he was glad to have a friend that didn't mind tossing back and forth the occasional teasing joke, and Wade never went too far. Plus, if he was starting to get in on Ben's goofy sense of humor, it meant he was starting to feel more comfortable around the adults in Peter's life, which was a big deal. Peter didn't know if Wade's friends back in Canada had really strict parents, but he was glad he was starting to relax around the Parkers, even agreeing to spend the night for the first time.

* * *

Ben caught the photographer right before they snapped a photo. There was no way that would be a good photo of him. Still the person was willing to show them the image they captured and Ben immediately had to have it. The way May looked as she stepped up next to him, wind in her hair, sun shining bright in her eyes, and that smile. God, seeing that smile reminded him how easy it had been to fall in love with her.

Seeing Peter running about plastered a large smile across Wade's face. He didn't know many people who let themselves show this much excitement about the things they were passionate about. It was slowly rubbing off on him, and while he wasn't as open about things in general like Peter was now, he did let it leak out when they had time to themselves. Peter had been the first person he'd told about liking certain things that were “for girls”, like unicorns and pastel colors.

  
[ **Art by ironshut** ](https://twitter.com/ironshut)

* * *

  
[ **Art by smallspiderling** ](https://twitter.com/smallspiderling)

“You were right, this is awesome. I’m not sure if this is the tongue or the steak but I don’t even care, it’s great.” Peter grabbed some salsa, green meant it should be less spicy than the red stuff they usually served with chips, right? A tablespoon or two wouldn’t hurt. Or so he thought. “Oh… oh um… hot. Hot… really… hot!” He looked up and down the table before grabbing Wade’s drink and taking a huge gulp, relieved when it managed to cool the burn even a little. Wade looked up from his food, slightly confused at what was happening. “Hey! Didn’t know we were sharing drinks!”


End file.
